


Beauty and the Beastmaster

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gentle Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: A little romantic rendezvous in Novoselic, with the two loves of your life.





	

The light is dim, dulling the brilliance of the opulent boudoir with soft shadows. The acrid smell of freshly snuffed candles wafts through the room; harsh smoke and artificial vanilla. You thought they were too much, but she insisted. And you could never say no to her. You shiver gently, though not from cold; the room is pleasantly warm despite your state of dress. Or undress, rather. A faint bell tolls in the distance as her soft footsteps approach you. You curl up tighter, withdrawing to the mound of pillows heading the luxurious sea of sheets she calls her bed. A soft creak sounds as the silhouette crawls across the shimmering white expanse; her perfect, porcelain skin emerging from the haze.

A second creak reminds you of your other companion. He tentatively slips behind you, hot breath tickling your neck. You tense as hands gently grip your shoulders; rough skin and rougher bandages brushing against your smooth arms. Your hands instinctively pull to your chest as a soft whimper of anticipation escapes you. He softens, almost shying away from you as you tense. Slowly his courage builds and he pulls you toward him; your naked back resting against his muscular chest. Something hot pokes your hips, igniting a heat of your own in both cheeks and nethers. He hesitates, a sharp hiss escaping. Immediately your hand is at his, thumb stroking across his palm, as you turn to him: you plant a soft kiss on his cheek, just below the dark scar, and remind him that you want this. That you want him and her. You can’t see if his cheeks flush red in the half-light, but his hands pull you tight against him; you can feel the burning heat of his rapidly growing arousal pressed firmly against your back. His lips press lightly against yours and his arms wrap snugly around your waist.

She’s made her way across to you both; pale gold hair cascading down her back and shoulders as she crawls before you. She sits on her heels, leaning forwards to steal a kiss from him and from you. Hands run up along your thighs, meeting your and his to exchange gentle squeezes and soft caresses, before they cup your cheeks. She kisses you again, and again, and again; deeper and more passionate with every iteration. Her chest presses into yours, inspiring a sharp jab of both envy and desire as your curves are squeezed between her perfect body and his broad chest. His hands roam across your body as his lips pepper your neck. Your own hands hungrily grope and squeeze her thighs and arse, fingers sinking slightly into the soft flesh.

Her lips break from yours, inspiring a needy whine as your tongues part. She joins him in gracing your skin with fleeting caresses from soft lips; hers daring to go further down your trembling body. You breathe the soft scent of her hair as she kisses the top of your breasts; gasp as she pecks at the hardening buds that tip them; moan as the warmth of her mouth envelopes them. Her tongue languidly swirls about the dark circles of your nipples, moving from one to the other with lurid pop. His rough hands fondle and grope at the unattended breast, fingers tentatively tugging the glistening buds, whilst his own mouth busies itself with the hollow of your collarbone. Spare fingers and unused hands dart across all three of your bodies and fill the air with a symphony of low moans and gentle purring. You arch your back at a well-timed tug and suckle from your lovers, pressing back against his chest and grinding your needy cunt against her smooth thigh. You whisper and breathe and hiss about how much you love it, but you want… you need more.

She hears you, giggling as she slides further and further down your body. Her mouth is quickly replaced by another teasing, tugging hand as your other lover gently pulls you back into him until both of you are half lying against the headrest. She kneels prostrate before you, her wide hips and ample arse on full display, and gently kisses around your inner thigh. Your legs close instinctively, your mind locking itself in a cage of nerves once again. Their touch is gentle; her hands lightly pulling your thighs apart whilst his turn your face back toward him, your lips once again pressing together. You gasp into his mouth as her tongue darts along your slick folds. Your legs quiver, threatening to tighten around her head as she presses further into your waiting slit. His hips buck and grind against your backside, the heat of his hardened member pressed firmly into the small of your back, as his eyes are repeatedly torn from your flushed face to her swaying hips. One of your hands slowly tightens around his; the other slides its fingers through her golden tresses and lightly pulls her doll-like face further into your crotch. The low moans and wet smacks of her tongue are broken by your sharp squeaks as she laps against your clit; backed by the slow, shallow breath of your muscular seat in your ear. You mouth a cuss as a particularly pleasant wave of heat forces your thighs close enough to be tickled by her hair. You’re far more vocal with the next one; crying out her name as she finds a new spot to tease.

Your male lover groans, shifting both his hips and yours. You whimper in protest as you’re pulled away from her wonderful tongue, but your breath catches as he grinds himself along you; every inch of his hot shaft rubbing along your aching cunt. She giggles, lightly poking the twitching flesh with her finger as he soaks his cock in your juices. She smiles, leaning in close to your combined heats. You lock eyes with her and watch in awe as the princess of Novoselic wraps her dainty lips around his tip and eagerly bobs her head along his cock. He shudders against you; gasping every time her lips slide far enough along him to brush against your sopping folds. She moans around him like she did inside you, her mischievous eyes never leaving yours even as she pulls away from him with a loud, lewd “pop!”

Strong hands take hold of your thighs, tugging them apart and away as his shaft slides back along you; the tip bobbing expectantly before your cunt. Your heart and breath hasten as delicate hands excitedly position him. He hesitates, his grip tight and tense before your begging moan, and slowly presses himself into you. Your gasp is cut short as the feeling of fullness slowly spreads through you, replaced by a strangled cry of carnal pleasure. God, he feels so much bigger than he looks! You shake as inch after inch stretches you almost painfully; shudder as he gives a few experimental thrusts and slips ever further into you. Her eyes widen as she watches you take him. She quickly snaps out of her stupor and resumes her work; alternating between lapping at his cock and your clit. Their combined efforts reduce you to a barely coherent mess as the pace of his thrusting grows and grows. Your hips start to move on their own, bouncing along his shaft and wriggling in a vain attempt to have his cock brush against more and more of your inner walls. Your shy moans and adorable squeaks are quickly replaced by groans and gasps of pleasure as you indulge yourself. Her lips travel up your body to lock with yours as you bounce on his hips; your moans mixing with hers as she curls her fingers inside her own soaked sex.

A light tug is enough to pull you forwards; collapsing into a shuddering sprawl across her body. Her hands cup your head and lightly press your face into her warm bosom, muffling your moan as your other lover slides himself back into you. His strong hands firmly take hold of your hips as he finds his rhythm again. Between his pounding cock and her comforting warmth you melt into a near-orgasmic mess; purring and panting as pleasant pressure builds. She reaches past you and pulls him into a passionate kiss, sandwiching you between their bodies and surrounding you with their sex-tainted scents. Your world is one of trembling flesh and burning skin; of creaking and moaning and the slap of bodies desperately sharing pleasures. You feel your hands dig into sheets and entwine with delicate fingers as an explosion of white wracks your body with spasms. A strangled scream caught between kisses erupts out of you as limbs twitch and give way; collapsing further into to tangle of roaming hands.

Aftershocks ripple through you even as you lie exhausted upon the princess’ heaving breasts. You shudder as the wonderful hardness withdraws from you, purring with satisfaction as the mists of orgasmic bliss settle over your mind. It feels as though the world is still moving around you. Slowly the mists begin to fade, and as clarity returns so too do the sounds of impassioned moans and delight cries. Your lover shudders and shakes beneath you, her hands wrapping tightly around your body and holding you close as something continues to thrust between your thighs. Smiling to yourself you snuggle closer, kissing her collarbone and neck as she indulges in the same pleasures you had felt prior. Her heartbeat pounds against your own; breath catching with each thrust as she arches and squirms under you. A hand roughly pulls your head back to hers and she forces her tongue back against yours, squeaking and moaning into the kiss as her limbs tighten. You can hear your shared lover panting behind you; struggling to hold himself back amidst screams for more and more. His pace is faltering, and you can see the tension in his body as he struggles to hold himself above you both. You reach to him; planting a kiss on his dry lips and reassuring him that he doesn’t need to hold back.

Her body curls beneath you; back arching and her head thrown back as she screams in delight. She shakes against you, riding out the wonderful pulses that wracked you before collapsing into the soft sheets. You follow her lead, nuzzling into her neck as he withdraws from her and slides his throbbing member between your bodies. You giggle a little as your squirm against him, rubbing your still overly-sensitive cunt against his length. Her lips find ours, tongues following suit, as a sticky heat blossoms from him and across your stomachs. He falls upon you, resting his head on your back as all three of you breathe in slow unison. Somehow you pry yourselves from each other’s warmth long enough to slip beneath the covers; a lover nestled either side of you and surrounding you in the stink of sweat and the heat of passion. You can still feel the sticky remains of his orgasm across your stomach, and against your side as the princess presses herself to you, gold hair cascading over your chest as she slips into slumber. He shyly follows suit, curling around your other side; his semi-erect shaft pressing into your thigh as if to beg for another round. Your eyes close, a satisfied sigh the last thing you utter before you too drift away into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
